Sonic And Shadow's Super Switcheroo
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Sonic and Shadow take on Dr. Eggman, once more thwarting his evil plans. Everything seems normal after the resulting explosion, until Sonic and Shadow take a look in the mirror... Written as a request from my bro. Rated for language and suggestive themes (in later chapters.) So sorry, but this is going on Hiatus for a bit... Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy. I'm HeartlessRockstarXIII. This is my first fic in this fandom, a request from my little brother, Ultimaweapon764. (Go check him out, he's awesome.) He asked me to write him a story about Sonic and Shadow switching bodies. Here is the first chapter of the result of that question. Hope you all enjoy. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or it's characters. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Alright Egghead! Your reign of terror ends here!"

"Time for us to finish this!"

The room began to glow with an ethereal light. The chaos emeralds in Sonic and Shadow's possession floated like clouds up in the air, transferring their energy to the two hedgehogs, like charging a battery. The blue hedgehog began to glow a regal golden color, and his black and red counterpart shone a pale gold, while his streaks took on a metallic crimson color.

Venom dripped from Eggman's voice as he spoke.

"You nasty little pincushions are too late! Even with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, My machine is already active, and you can't stop it from firing and destroying this world! The Eggman Empire will come to fruition TODAY! SAY GOODNIGHT, SONIC AND SHADOW!"

The rotund scientist laughed menacingly. A large cannon like machine could be heard whirring in the background as the two hedgehogs raced up the platform towards the doctor. Alas, being a machine of Doctor Eggman's design, nothing works perfectly. The machine buzzed out of control, and reacted to Sonic and Shadow's chaos energy. This caused an explosion of epic proportions, sending the doctor and the hedgehogs, along with all the machinery, crashing back down towards the earth in a scattered mess of rubble.

A small group looked up at the sky. Although it was still daylight, objects with the appearance of shooting stars could be seen hurtling towards earth at a breakneck pace.

"Do you think Sonic and Shadow made it out before the explosion?" A small fox inquired with great concern.

"I don't know Tails. I doubt it though... They had gone super, so they should be back by now if they did."

"Maybe they just got lost, Knuckles..." Came the voice of a pink hedgehog.

"How would Shadow and Sonic get lost if they were flying above us, Amy? They would have seen us from the sky and known where to go." Rouge replied.

"Oh, shouldn't we go looking for them then?! What if Sonic or Shadow's hurt?"

Knuckles spoke up.

"Alright, gang. Let's split up to cover more ground. Rouge, Omega and I will look towards the east. Tails, you take Amy and Silver and head west. Radio in if you find them."

"Got it!"

* * *

**OK I know it started off a little... slow... but I promise it gets better from here! Let me know what you think in the review section. Your feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**HeartlessRockstar Signing off~**


	2. Switch It Up!

**Hey guys, it's Heartless, back with another chapter. I'm working on trying to make them longer, I swear! Hopefully as we get farther into the story, I'll get better at making these darn chapters longer... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog or it's characters. If I did, I would be rolling in the dough!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Ugh... What happened...? I feel like crap..."

_Why is my head pounding, and why can't I move...? And more importantly, Where's Shadow?_

Sonic tried again to stand, this time being able to get up on his knees. He leaned up against a nearby tree for support. Using the massive trunk as leverage, the cobalt speedster pulled himself to his feet once more.

_Maybe splashing some water on my face will help me wake up from this fog._

Traveling over to the stream that flows through the forest, Sonic began to recall the events leading up to his current state.

_Man, everyone must be really worried. I better make this quick so I can find Shadow and we can let the others know we're ok._

On the other side of the stream, Shadow was having a similar experience. Traveling in the direction of the stream, hoping to use it to find a way home, Shadow recalled the events of the explosion.

_Man, that was a real pain in the ass. I wonder if the faker is doing any better. I guess this means I have to go find him... Damn..._

Both Hedgehogs reached the river at the same time, but hadn't noticed eachother. They each bent down and hung their heads over the river.

_Huh, what the heck? I gotta be seeing things! That's Shadow's face I'm seeing._

_What the hell? Now I know that fall did damage to my head! Why is the faker's face appearing before me?_

Two sets of gloved hands reached into the crystal clear river and scooped up a handful of the cool liquid. Splashing the water over their faces and rubbing their eyes did nothing to change what they saw reflected in the water. They still had the face of their counterpart.

"HOLY MOLY THIS ISN'T GOOD! I gotta find Shadow fast!"

"I'm right here Faker, and that's my thoughts exactly. This can't be good."

"Haha, I guess I really am a faker now. But so are you! All jokes aside though, we gotta get back to the others... But I don't want to startle them with our sudden switch until we've talked to Tails. Maybe he'll know how to reverse this."

"That's if it can be reversed. So what do you propose we do in the mean time?"

"Act normal... Which would probably mean I have to act like you would, and you would have to act like me."

"You know, when you put it that way, this little predicament of ours could turn out to be quite interesting."

Shadow crossed over to Sonic's side of the river.

"Hey Shads, how bout a race!?"

"Fine with me. I can still win. Bring it on!"

With that, the two hedgehogs sped off towards Tails' lab hoping the little fox could find a way to reverse the situation.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... So now our hedgehog friends and Tails have to figure out how to reverse the switcheroo. What will happen? Will Tails find a way, or will Sonic and Shadow be switched forever? And how will the others react when they find out? Keep reading for the answers to these questions. See ya next time!**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII Signing off~**


End file.
